The sensor chips of sensor components have hitherto been arranged on a circuit substrate or on a panel in the form of a printed circuit board with a plurality of sensor component positions. An arrangement of this type necessitates producing, toward the circuit substrate or toward the panel, in each of the sensor component positions, connections from the contact areas to contact pads on the circuit substrate. These connections are created by means of time-consuming and cost-intensive, and also thermally stressing connection techniques, which restricts the reliability of the sensor component and at the same time causes high costs.